the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
ISDC-02 "Halcyon"
page is a work in progress The Pilot "If suitfall has taught me anything, it's that everything is possible. Everything." The second half of a duo of suit users, Link and Foxrian have never been seen apart since suitfall. Their relation to each other is nebulous, but they have referred to themselves as 'brothers' so much that it has stuck as a way to reference the both of them at once. Combining blistering speed, stealth, and close-range attacks with long range, precision support and synchronicity that borders on precognitive, Link and Foxrian have proven to be a formidable duo able to find a way to survive through anything the post-suitfall world has thrown at them. See Pilot profle ISDC-01 "Silver Wind" History Unlike his brothers deliberate concealment, Foxrian's past is much easier to trace, as he makes no attempt to hide it. Before suitfall, he was Tyler Vaughn, a computer programmer working for a relatively large software company in California. By all accounts, he lived a rather depressing, draining, and mundane life as another cog in the corporate machine that was the American dream, fueled by caffine, alcohol, and regrets. The advent of suitfall appears to have shattered the disillusionment of his previous life to such an extent that, like his brother, he took the opportunity to make the most of this second chance, taking up the name of Foxrian and using his new-found abilities to abandon his old life in favor of making a new one with Link. This makes the relationship between the two even more of a mystery, as not only did Link supposedly live a country away and, indeed, wasn’t even related by blood, but the strength of the bond that ties them together is the kind that is rarely seen without either being related or in love. When questioned about this bond, the only answer given is a vague reference to an event that happened in their mutual past, likening it to 'surviving through the same war'. Neither brother has elaborated beyond this. Personality "Dude, you have to let me plug into your suit and figure out how that Ion Cannon works. I've been dying to figure out the mechanics behind it for months!" - Foxrian, to an unknown suit user Prior to suitfall, Foxrian was known at his job for being a problem solver. Though this was typically combined with a sense of professional detachment from everyone else as a means to simply keep himself sane, none would argue his ability to think laterally from many perspectives to solve problems that would stump others for ages. His coding abilities, while he claims that they sucked, proved to be quite ingenious, providing workarounds for problems that others have run into with minimal bugs to come of it. While this was indeed a beneficial skill, the fact that his job was a soul-draining experience left little joy to be drawn from this pursuit. Since suitfall, this intuitive thinking has shifted away from the old technology of humanity to that of the suits, but with a new vigor of renewed curiosity and excitement that Foxrian can often barely contain. When out of combat and in public among other suits and users, Foxrian is the proverbial kid in a candy store, always looking over others' armor designs and weapon choices with fascination while his AI takes photos and notes for future study. This natural joyous curiosity, combined with the social skills he had to learn to progress through the ranks of his job, has made him the proverbial 'face' of the duo, dealing with most social situations that require conversation. When not in public and not tending to repairs or idle banter with Link, Foxrian spends most of his time picking apart his own and his brother's power armor, attempting to decipher the programming language so that he can modify them even further and tie their responses together with greater precision than the already impressive speed they boast. In combat, Foxrian's personality shifts rather radically, shelving his fascination with the power armors he's up against and turning cold, calculating, and methodical to best figure out how to destroy them. Despite having no combat training in his past, he wields his particle laser rifle with deadly accuracy and efficiency, as if he has been using it for decades. His connection to his brother, both mentally and via his suits command suite, amplifies his natural aptitude for lateral thinking and looking at a problem from multiple perspectives, giving him unique insight into the prime moment to strike to a degree that is almost precognitive. Once combat is concluded, however, Foxrian can typically be seen digging through the wreckage of his kill, once again in 'kid in a candy store' mode, looking for modules and weapons to add to his research collection. Appearance Contrary to Link's strict isolation within his suit, Foxrian is occasionally seen outside of his own on his off time, typically with the helmet withdrawn back into the suit. While he has lamented the fact that progenitor nanites have robbed him of his ability to grow a full beard beyond the scraggly, thin band he currently manages to maintain, Foxrian is quick to get over it due to the fact that his transformation has given him a healthier self-image than he ever had in his human body. Standing almost exactly equal with Link height-wise while in armor, Foxrian has a muscular body that betrays the litheness the progenitor nanites have imparted on him, eyes that seem to be halfway between red and purple in color, and a head of maroon-colored hair that appears mostly unkempt despite his best efforts to cultivate and sweep it back. "Everything is possible, so best be ready for it" Foxrian's suit, Halcyon, is a medium-class armor, heavily modified and designed for modularity and medium-to-long-range support. Made up of a multitude of interlocking and overlapping triangular armor plates that bear a color of brushed copper with a helmet that looks like a high-tech rendition of an old Greek Corinthian design, Halcyon can appear to be simultaneously a solid chunk of armor or a collection of plated pockets containing everything from ammo to grenades to food rations. This, combined with indentations across the chest and legs of the armor designed to hold grenades by their pins and give bandoliers a fastening point, gives Halcyon the space to properly prepare armaments for nearly any battle condition ahead of time. On top of this armor, Foxrian typically wears a large piece of brown cloth that looks halfway between a cloak and poncho, lining the inside of it with extra pockets for even more storage space. Across his shoulders are two large, crimson pauldrons with runes similar to those on Link's suit chemically etched into the metal, though these runes are much smaller and arranged in such a way that each pauldron seems to tell sentences and paragraphs, compared to the large and singular glyphs on Link's suit that seem to be individual words. Much like Link, Foxrian has refused to elaborate on what the glyphs actually mean, saying "If you can't read them, there isn't a point in me telling you. If you CAN read them though...well, then you'll know why me and Link are brothers." Weapons & Combat Strategy "Every fight can be concluded in one moment. It is my job to decide which one." The entirety of Foxrian's offensive arsenal is geared towards self-protection and long-distance support of his brother's close combat antics. His main offensive weapon, a particle laser cannon, is configured much like an oversized sniper rifle that is almost as large as him that locks into a hardpoint on his shoulder from the butt of the rifle, but is collapsible to a form roughly the size of a computer keyboard for easy storage and transportation. Deploying his combat drone in patrol or ambush formation, activating his passive sonar, and readying his chaff exploives as a means of thwarting anyone who may discover his location, Foxrian typically plants himself either in a building a good distance away from where Link is fighting or high up in the sky with his back to the sun, using its brightness to conceal his presence. Combined with his suits command suite linking up to his brothers suit, dedicated mental processing, and having his AI act as a tertiary tactician, Foxrian has near total perception of the battlefield. From here, he charges up his particle laser cannon, takes careful aim, and waits for the prime moment to strike when either a deathblow can be achieved, or when a shot will allow Link to achieve one. If more than one shot is necessary, Foxrian activates his cloak and changes locations as soon as he can so that he may repeat the process as many times as is necessary. Relations & Allies The only allies Link and Foxrian have are each other. Aside from their unshakable bond, they have similar views on most of the other factions, with only a handful of individual pilots resulting in differing opinions between the two. Abyss - Seen by the brothers as one of the more rational groups that have come about in the wake of suitfall, particularly admiring their high emphasis on scientific knowledge and advancement. Though they haven't been to the Dark City personally as of yet, they both agree that it is somewhere they would like to visit and learn more about, should they find themselves in the position to go there. Neutral with friendly inclinations. Brinkers - Similar to the Abyss, the brothers regard the Brinkers as a faction of promising development for humanity, particularly for their attempts at space exploration. Friendly. Crusaders - While they can understand the desires of the faction wishing to end world conflict, the brothers agree that the goal they set is simply too lofty for even an organization of their size and stature to maintain. Still, they are on friendly terms with the crusaders due to their personal ideologies synchronizing quite well. Elforce Alpha - A comical use of progenitor nanites, the brothers see the antics of this group as quite possibly the most amusing way a human can go about using the gifts of the suitfall for the most mundane and silly purposes, though this is by no means grounds to dislike them. Hell, the brothers even admit the possibility of growing to like the group, should they ever end up meeting. Neutral. Empyrian Knights - The brothers regard this group with caution and general distrust, as their obsession with advancement via the alien technology of the suitfall to the disregard of anything standing in their way is a dangerous game to be playing. Neutral with distrustful tendencies. First Sons - In this group, the brothers see themselves, and can appreciate the sentiment of a rag-tag group of suit users collectively wrecking shit with unconventional tactics while being like family to each other. Friendly. The Hunters - Religious psychopaths with a death wish and no real sense of self-preservation. The brothers see this group as nothing more than an organized gang of deluded souls drunk on the power the suits give them. Hostile. Outer Haven - Regarded as an impressive display of how the world continues to thrive in the same ways it always did before suitfall, but now with the added benefits of an active war economy built on power armor. The brothers have a begrudging respect for the organization, and have even taken a few contracts from them in the past, but see the group as an unhealthy remnant of humanity's aggression amplified by the new technology that suitfall has given them. This, combined with the infighting between the "Patriot" and "Philosopher" sections of the company lead the brothers to believe the organization will tear itself apart in time like all empires before them. Neutral. The Pack - Regarded in much the same way as the Hunters, minus the implications of religious zealotry. Hostile. Purifiers - Seen as an unfortunate product of good ol' human ignorance given a voice and power by the advent of suitfall. The fact that both brothers have taken the progenitor nanites simply paints them as a target to these people, and they respond in kind whenever they are hunted for it. Hostile. The Safety Net - Seen by the brothers as a more rational attempt at the Crusaders' attempts of protecting the world. While they have run across members of the organization before, they have never attempted to join. Frendly Suit Cults - Religious cults with a new coat of paint. Neutral unless provoked. Thunderbird Mail Service - The brothers have taken up a few contracts with this group and have found it to be quite an enjoyable experience. Particularly liked by the brothers for their stance of neutrality to all factions as well as their interest in using the power of the suits to further space exploration, they see the TMS as a good application of the suits for the benefit of many. Friendly. UNISSO - Bureaucracy by another name. Seen by the brothers simply as humanity attempting to classify, correlate, and put into perspective the events that suitfall has imparted on the world. Neutral. Voliant Hospitium - Seen by the brothers as another attempt to do good for the sake of many, and as such is worthy of respect. Friendly. Vox Populi - Seen by the brothers as little more than anarchists in the guise of an organization, with their attempts at meritocracy being a laughable smokescreen to hide their ambitions behind. While distrustful of the group and believing that they will collapse under the weight of their own hubris, the brothers do not actively go out of their way to provoke them. Neutral until provoked. The Symbiotes - Seen by the brothers as fascinating examples of biodiversity with a particular awe at their genetic malleability. Given the opportunity, the brothers would likely attempt to harness symbiotes to further their own capabilities, but they both believe they need more study on their forms and mechanics before attempting anything of that nature. On friendly terms with the few lucid symbionts they have come across, but are aware and wary of the more feral strains. The Fae - Actively being sought out by the brothers. The elves are seen by the brothers as the closest thing they have to the next step past humanity, and their mutual instinct to immediately use progenitor nanites as soon as the option was available to them is their proof of this willingness to go beyond the humanity they once held. Friendly intentions. =The Suit= Suit Crunch Suit Crunch (Based on ver 7.3 PDF) Recharge Time: 60.0 min Hit Points: 30 Armor Design: 3 Armor Value: 3 Pressure Resistance: 6 Strength Multiplier: 1.00x Strength: 2000.00 lbs Height Multiplier: 1.00x Height: 2.10 m Weight Multiplier: 0.70x Weight: 280.00 lbs Mobility: 52.5 Air Supply: 120.0 min Flight speed: 450.0 Suit: -Medium (10) Construct: -Harpy (20) Variants: -Mobile (10) User Interface: -Brain Implant I (10) Armor Material: -Basic (0) Defense: -Invisibility (10) -Chaff Explosives (10) -Temp. Resistance II (10) Locomotion: -Thrusters (15) -Flight (20) HUD/Visuals: -Passive Sonar (5) -Status: -External Status (10) Communications: -Vocal (0) -Wi-Fi (15) -Command Suite (15) Biology: -Hydra Nanites (10) -Progenitor Nanites (10) Utility: -Tentacle (5) -Octopus (10) -Healing Salve Kit (5) -Art. Int.: -Sentient AI (15) Targeting: -Dedicated Mental Tasking (20) Combat: -Combat Drone (x1) -Repair Drone (x1) -Particle Laser Cannon (x1) Remaining Resources: 0 Remaining Hardpoints: 0 (LVL1: 1, LVL2: 0, LVL3: 0, LVL4: 0, LVL5: 0) Category:Pilots Category:Medium Category:Unaffiliated Category:PACYOA: AD